Snaptrapper
The Snaptrapper is a dragon that has four heads, each with three jaws. Their tail is forked like the Hideous Zippleback's, and they look somewhat like the latter as well. Their jaws open up in 3 different ways, which resembles a flower blooming, and the spines on their neck, body and tail look similar to leaves. All four heads of the Snaptrapper have three tongues each. Their tongues resembles the anther and the pollen of a flower, so the Snaptrapper could possibly be mistaken as a flower or a kind of plant. They are one of the larger species of dragons, and have very long necks and tails. There is another type of Snaptrapper called the Leafy Snaptrapper which appeared in Dragons: Rise of Berk. They look similar, but their wings resemble orangey, dark green leaves. Abilities The Snaptrapper is known to breathe a flammable mist containing methane, along with the smell of chocolate to lure in potential prey. As they great hunters as will use their body to look like giant plant to be preapre for prey to come to them. As shown from the Book of Dragon Special, they are able to swallow viking whole. It can also release a horrid odor that can scare off even the most starving Titan Wing dragons as their self-defense. However, this large dragon doesn't fly very fast and they are flexible as they are able to swing their heads around and also have flexible tails, similar to Hideous Zipplebacks. Appearances How To Train Your Dragon (film) The Snaptrapper first appeared in the film within the pages of the Dragon Manual when Hiccup was trying to find information on Night Furies. He did not state the dragon's name, although the book read that Snaptrappers are extremely dangerous, and should be killed on sight. Book of Dragons In the Book of Dragons short, they are categorized in the Fear Class like the Hideous Zippleback. They attract prey with a sweet smell of chocolate, which emanates from all four mouths. Like all dragons, they shed their scales and talons, but these eventually regrow. Snaptrappers love rain and enjoy splashing in the mud which could be based off the fact plants need water and damp areas. Behavior and Training This large dragon has shown to love rain and enjoy splashing in the mud, which could be based of the fact plants need water and damp areas. As this could be a way for training this dragon if they see a Viking playing in the mud as well. Gallery Snaptrapper 2.png Snaptrapper.png Snaptrapper(stats).png screenCapture 25.04.13 12-48-33.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-49-26.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-49-56.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-50-23.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-50-50.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-51-30.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-52-14.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-52-37.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-53-14.jpg screenCapture 25.04.13 12-53-41.jpg 7992697384_068fcbe921_b.jpg uggffukfyfyd.png (^^).png Ichbineinberlinerlol.png WAFFLES!!!.png|A Snaptrapper's mouth. Snaptrapper(stats).png|Snaptrapper stats JmqPKE-GibU.jpg Snaptrapper 3.png Snaptrapper 1.jpg Snaptrapper 2.jpg Snaptrapper Logo.png titansnaptrapperart.png|Titan Snaptrapper in Rise of Berk titansnaptrapper.png|Titan Snaptrapper in Rise of Berk Snaptrapper 0 - FB.png|The Leafy Snaptrapper Trivia *The Snaptrapper is based off a Venus Flytrap as well as looking like a cross between an European dragon and the Hydra from Greek Mythology. *In the Book of Dragons special, the Snaptrapper is said to use the smell of chocolate to lure its prey; however, chocolate was unknown in Viking times, due to it being native to the Americans. It would have been more realistic to use honey, which was known to Vikings and more likely, since it is made from the nectar of flowers which the Snaptrapper's heads resemble. This might be a shoutout to the books though, due to one of the villains trying to find America. *The Snaptrapper is one of the larger type of dragons, like the Scauldron, Timberjack, Typhoomerang, Boneknapper, Screaming Death and the Whispering Death. *The only Snaptrapper that has been seen is green, so this could indicate that most or all Snaptrappers are green or greenish. * In Dragon Tracker Part 4, the Snaptrapper was mislabeled as the Snappertrapper. *In the Book of Dragons Short, the Snaptrapper seems to be bipedal. Category:Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Fear class Category:Feared Dragons Category:Dragons with more than one head Category:Non-fire breathing dragons Category:Mystery class Category:Dragons with Venom